Infiltrate
by EclecticProse
Summary: Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena the most dangerous women int he world. What happens when they are paired with the three most dangerous men? Slight OOC AU plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Debriefing **

_**Bonnie "Ace" Bennett**_. A name that scares even the toughest of men. Her caramel skin and green eyes were alluring, but she was a tough bitch. Mess with her or her girls and you might as well pick out vinyl for your casket. Her dark brown hair was braided down her back and tied with a green hair tie. She was the eldest of the trio. She was also the best shot, hence why they call her ace. Her last hit was from moving train into a twelve-story building, word came back that she shattered the poor man's skull with her bullet. At least she hit her target. Her first kill was mess; then again, she liked getting messy.

Lacing up her black combat boots, she ran her hands up her bare thighs. She wore black liquid shorts that clung to her thighs like a second skin. Her blazer was always fitted and underneath she wore a black lacy bra. She knew she was sexy and she dressed the part. Walking to her bed, she opens up a large black case to reveal her weapon of choice a pair of Glocks. The gun was a bit large for her hands, but she had excellent control. They weren't on a mission so she slipped one into the waistband of her short. Even if the meeting was two floors down from their penthouse, she never left unarmed. Slipping on her Aviators she popped in piece of gum and locked her room as she left.

_**Caroline "Barbie" Forbes**__._ She was the blond of the group. She kept that hair in a partial up do. However, don't let that mislead you. She is the brains of the group, always one-step again of the one-step ahead. She never stops planning their moves, which makes it easy on the other two. Her baby blue eyes were sweet until you saw the rage behind them. She was a force to be reckoned with and never let anyone walk all over her.

Smoothing out her black strapless top, she pushed up the girls and winked at herself in the mirror. She threw a lacy poncho like top over it and slipped on some black leather fitted skinnies. Her black pumps followed and she sighed. Her pistols were silver and fitted in her palm like a glove. Slipping one into her back, she hooks it under her bra strap with the barrel facing upwards. Completely hidden she locked up her room and goes to join her sisters with a lollipop twirling in her pink mouth.

_**Elena "Sweetheart" Gilbert**_. Ah, the techno geek of the trio. She makes sure they get in and out unseen. They call her sweetheart for a reason. Her long brown hair and matching chocolate eyes you would think she should be somewhere saving bunnies from foxes. Her sweet smile can make any man melt into a puddle of goo.

Grabbing her black Converse, she smoothed out her leather skirt and admires her legs in the mirror. Her matching black tank top hide a set of six four sided throwing stars, he weapon of choice. However, she did own a set of magnum revolvers. Always had to be prepared right? Grabbing her guilty pleasure, Skittles, she walks out of her room, locking the door. Another day another mission.

**They **met up in the foyer to their penthouse. They would always have each other's back and today was no different. They may leave rough lives, but all they have is each other. Everything was stolen from them. Their families were told they were dead. Relationships never lasted because they couldn't dedicate time, or trust anyone other than each other.

"I wonder what Alaric needs us to do this time. Our vacation was ruined last month,' Caroline says while fixing her makeup in the hallway mirror. Behind her, Bonnie and Elena shrugged.

"Who cares, as long as I get to relieve some stress in the gym tonight."

"Yeah, I still have to update the CIA data bases. That job is too easy."

Besides them working for this private agency of assassins, they had actual jobs. Of course, their bosses were privately told of their employees priorities. Caroline was a high school cheer instructor. Elena work data in the CIA. Bonnie owned a popular nightclub. No one would suspect these girls were trained killers.

"C'mon, Alaric says this meeting is important. Don't want to be late. He gets pissy." Elena throws open the door and they walked towards the elevator. They have the only room on the is floor and so no one can come up to this floor by mistake Elena rigged one of the elevators with a key pad.

"Caroline, I don't see how you hide that gun. Your tits are all over the place."

"Jealous, Bonnie. I mean your thighs are doing a great job with your glock." They tease each other all the time. Of course, they know where their guns are hidden on each other. If they didn't know who knew what would happen in the middle of the action.

"You guys are hilarious,' Elena giggled. They touched her sides and grinned.

"Says the girl with over twenty four blades on her sides."

The elevator dings as Bonnie pops her gum. Elena tosses back some Skittles and they enter Alaric office. The large room has a huge oval table. When they enter they see four men instead of one. Alaric smiles and greets them.

"Ah, girls glad you could make it. I hope no one is dead along the way?"

"Maybe a few half brained jay walkers, but nothing to bloody." Elena teases. They ignore the other three men and take their normal seats on the table, with their legs crossed.

"Weapons ladies,' he says with his back them. His is pouring himself a cup of coffee and misses them rolling their eyes.

"They don't have any on them,' one of the men says. His brown eyes fall onto the girl wearing the shorts. She returned the look with one of amusement. Standing she slid her hands on her thighs and pulled a gun into view. He smirked and watched as she gave it to her boss. The blond did the same, but she pulled hers from her back, surprising because of the top she wore. Beside him, his brother chuckled. Elena lifted her shirt and pulled six throwing stars from her sides. The girls really had galls.

"Better kill joy," Bonnie groaned. She hated not being armed. She felt so unprotected.

"Much, ladies I would like you to meet Elijah, and his brothers Niklaus and Finn. Oh, Elena, hand it over." Alaric held out his hand and their eyes widened when the brunette pulled a silver dagger from her bra.

"Are they always this loaded,' Finn asked. His eyes raked over Bonnie and his brow lifted.

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised is Bonnie was hiding a rifle in those shorts. The girl stays packed." Alaric says. Bonnie shrugs and looks to her sisters.

"Why are we here?" Caroline interrupts. "We had a day planned."

"Such a daft little girl,' Bonnie grabs Caroline just as she is about to walk over to Niklaus. She always had the temper and they learned to catch her before she exploded. She would rip him apart if they let her.

"Ah, yes, ladies these men are The Originals."

"So this is a supernatural gig." Elena asked.

"Yes. I need you six to infiltrate the Lockwood Mansion."

"But that is,'

Alaric holds up his hand and nods. "Yes I know. They have something you will want back. You six are the best at what you do."

"Six, no, we work as three. I do not have time half brained attempts." Bonnie folds her arms over her chest and Alaric shrugs.

"Sorry ladies, but these are your new partners."

* * *

><p><strong>This idea came to me after I dreamed about zombies, and woke up watching Charlie Angels...R&amp;R! Should I continue? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Skill Set**

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were angry with Alaric. They did not do well with partners. The last partners they had nearly blew their cover and almost got them killed. They vowed to never have partners again. They did their best work in threes. However, Alaric decided to give them people to work with anyway.

"This is insane Alaric." Caroline fumed. She was pacing the floor in the office while Bonnie and Elena watched. Their own faces showed they agreed. "We do not want partners. We can do this job on our own; the Lockwood's are not that difficult to take down."

"My apologies girls, but you have partners because this is a couple's retreat at their villas in Italy." He explains tossing them files for proof. "You need to make it believable. Three single and beautiful women would draw attention."

"Still does not explain anything,' Bonnie says. "If this is a supernatural mission, they would know who the Originals are. They have no idea who we are so we can get in easily."

"I need to shoot something." Elena groans.

"We rebuilt the range, you three need to test it out." Alaric pushes from the table and walks to a table beside the wall. Pressing a red button, the wall lifts and the girls walk over. Their guests follow and seem to be intrigued. Snatching her gun from the table Bonnie slides a strap of loaded gun magazines across her waist and shoulder. Caroline does the same and changes out of her heel. These bad boys were Jimmy Choo and she was not going to ruin them. "Elena you are working tech, so you head in the maze first." He told them, watching as they loaded their weapons.

"What is this maze?" Finn asked, standing in front of Elena. He reached out to touch something on her table and she slapped his hand, not even looking at him.

"Never. Touch. My. Guns." She hissed.

"Now Elena, play nice." Bonnie teased, slipping a gun in her back pocket. Beside her Elijah reached out and moved to her side, pulling something from his pocket. Reaching instinctively Bonnie kicks the back of his knee pointing a gun to his head. He turns to her, staring down the barrel of her gun. He pulled out a stick of gum and she rolled her eyes lowering her gun.

"I forgot to mention the girls are a little paranoid." Caroline walks forward and pulling Bonnie away.

"We are not paranoid, just cautious." Bonnie snaps. Elijah jumps to his feet and leans against the table in front of him. He was never caught off guard, but she managed to get the upper hand. Elena joined them and with strength and agility of a wolf, she scaled the wall to the overhead.

Bonnie and Caroline entered the maze at two opposite ends and signaled to Alaric.

"Alright girls, you have until Elena can disengage the alarms, to make it to the center. If you aren't there when she does it opens door one, which is eight men carrying flame torches. If you do get there, it opens door two, where eight men with two foot iron rods. Bonnie magic is limited to eight minutes for the entire drill, but the more you use it the slower you move. Elena, you have two minutes after one of the doors opened to get to the center to end the maze, which ends this round. Ready?" Each girl gave a signal and Elena looked around for the computers she would have to use. He hid them on the far side of the maze, which meant scaling a rope.

A red light went off and Elena sprang into action.

Finn watched as she grabbed the rope and wrapped her body around it. Her gloves aided her as she scaled it. It wiggled under her weight, but she was stable and quick, making it to the other side before it could snap, which Alaric set up. She moved around the computer stations flipping switches and checking her surroundings for any threat.

"You better hurry Elena; I hear we are due for some cooling weather." Alaric shouted. Her head snapped up and she saw the sprinklers lower. Finn heard her curse and she looked over her shoulder and down to where Caroline and Bonnie were near the center of the maze. She only had one more code to hack, but she wanted them close enough to the center. A bullet whizzed by her ear and she snapped her head to the other side. Pulling her one gun, she fired three rounds, right into the attackers shoulder, thigh, and knee. Finishing off the code, she watched as doors one and two open. Of course, Alaric would set them up.

Elijah used the monitors to track Bonnie. She was stealth and the way she moved reminded him of a cat. Each step was quiet and measured. Her shorts hugged her body as she kept her gun in front of her and her back straight. A minx she was. He saw he mouth moving so she much has been speaking with Caroline. With both door open they split up, leaving the third maze exit for Elena. Elijah knew that only one corner separate Bonnie from a flamethrower, but when she flickered clear he was at a lost for word. She went invisible, but he saw the flamethrowers being taken down one by one. Seconds seemed like minutes but her body slowly started to regain color. When she came to her foot was at the neck of a flame throw and the others had their own cuts and bruises. He smirked to himself. The witch was efficient.

Klaus on the other hand stepped closer to the monitors, leaning over so he could watch all her movement. She put her gun away and crouched down. Her legs were killer and he thought of just running his hands over the flesh. Minutes ticked by and she sprang into action, grabbing one iron rob before it could hit her stomach. Her leg swung behind her and connected with a stomach and throat. The man went flying backward and she moved to the next one, picking them off like roaches. The last one put up a harder fight; he managed to hit Caroline twice before she kicked him in the back of the head, dropping him cold.

Elena fought through the maze, kicking and swinging punches with too bulky wolves. The kept up with her and she used her own strength to take one out. The other grabbed her from behind and she huffed. Squatting she kicked her left leg over her head, hitting the man in the head. He bent over and she grabbed his shoulder, thrusting her knee into his face.

"Wonderful girls, I think that was your best run." Alaric pressed another button and the maze lowered into the ground, leaving behind a basketball court sized floor. "Change into some work out clothing. We are working on hand to hand. Gentlemen, hope you brought some clothes to change into." Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were already fuming. They planned to blow off steam….a lot of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next a little steam releasing by the girls. R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blowing Steam**

Wearing a racer back sports bra, mesh basketball shorts, and black shoes; the girls come from the changing room wrapping their hands in gloves and tape. Finn, Klaus, and Elijah have also changed it is catches the girls off guard to see them all shirtless. Bonnie arched her brow and smirked. Nudging Elena in the side, she laughs and Caroline joins it. It was an inside joke and Alaric arched his brow.

"So exactly how are we doing this? We have a manicurist to see." Caroline asks, biting the tape.

"We want to see your hand to hand. You won't always have weapons." Finn smirked, his eyes lingering a little too long on Elena. She fakes a gag, pulling Bonnie across the room.

"I want Matt this time. He is so adorable!" Elena said, pulling down a computer and pulling up three files.

"As long as I get Mason, the man is like sex on lick-able legs." Bonnie cuts in, earning a giggle from Caroline, who selected Logan as her partner.

"Bonnie, you are such a bad girl. I thought you and him already…"

"Uh, no. It was a…well, five at the most. He is still sexy, regardless of that." Looking over their shoulders at the other four in the room, they purse their lips and point.

"Finn?" Caroline asks.

"Seven at the most. That is being generous." Bonnie adds. "Klaus?" Elena shakes her head and shrugs.

"Maybe a nine, he is a mutt. Alaric?"

They all burst out in laughs. "Zero!" Caroline cackles and pushes Bonnie's shoulder. "Lastly, Elijah?"

It is silent for a while and their heads tilt to the side in concentration. "I will go out on a limb and say ten. I mean they are ancient, so it could grow."

"What are you counting?" Alaric asks.

"How many inches there are in a ruler Alaric." Caroline snaps. "Maybe we are just horny." She adds seconds later.

WhenMason, Matt, and Logan enter the room, the other men present take notice. Alaric nods in their direction and let the Original's know that they held the girls with any sort of fight training.

"They are human. This is a supernatural mission." Elijah points out; slightly jealous of the way Mason hugs Bonnie.

"You wanted to see how they could handle fighting without weapons." Alaric pointed out.

"We rather it be with us." Finn says, folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course they would." Caroline grimaces. Niklaus keeps giving her the eye.

"Then why did you have us call them down here?" Elena says running her fingers through Matt's blond hair.

"We can humor them." Bonnie replies while pushing Mason towards the door he came in. "It won't matter anyway. Let's just get this over with."

Caroline watched as Klaus walked over towards her. She saw the glint in his eyes and felt her brow arch. Puckering her lips, she fights the urge to snarl. His blue eyes caught hers and for a second his gaze softened. "I will go easy, love." He joked, which didn't sit well with the blond. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail she swung her foot out and kicked his stomach, sending him sliding across the room.

"Don't, because I don't plan on going easy on you."

He jumped to his feet and crossed the room, charging at her with mild speed. He makes a grab for her throat but she blocks it, her fist connects with his nose. He growls and Caroline licks her lips in response, smiling when she sees the trickle of blood on her hand. He will heal, but it feels good to let off some steam on his pretty boy face. She dodges a few more of his punched but groans when he grabs her head and tosses her to the floor.

"Stop counting on my predictability!" He spat, yanking her from the floor by her wrist.

Elena stretched her arms and legs. She bends at the waist and touches her toes, sighing with her spine tingles. Something lands on her back and she squats, kicking her leg out to the right. It hits the backs of Finn's legs and he drops to one knee. She grabs the back of his head and thrusts her knee into his back, bending him backwards.

"Don't do that," she growled. Her hand grabbed his neck as she stood.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he shot up from his position on the floor and grabbed her leg, pulling it from under her body. She twisted to the side so she would land on her hands and not her back. He still held her ankle so she rolled forward and used the other to push him off and backwards. Finn held his chin where her foot hit and smirked. These girls didn't need to prove anything. They were skilled and weren't really trying there hardest.

Bonnie looked in the mirror as Elijah reached around and grabbed her neck, tightly. He pulled her back against his chest and used his other arm to lock her upper arms in place. His grip was tight and she tried to shake him off. "Try something else." he said, his voice purring into her ear. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and thought of using her magic, but that would be too easy.

Instead, she dropped down a couple of inches and jumped letting her left foot kick him in the head. He let her go and when her foot touched the ground, she turned to face him. The veins in his face slithered up his cheeks and for a second he looked sexy. Shaking her wrists out she leaned forward and grabbed his chin. "Just because they are human does not mean they didn't teach us to kick ass."

"If this partnership is going to work you have to stop treating us like little girls." Elena shouts pulling a towel from her locker she wipes her face.

"I think we just proved we can kick their asses if they screw up." Bonnie mumbles walking towards her own locker. Caroline nods in agreement.

"You six should just fuck." Alaric muttered. Twelve eyes turn to him and if looks could kill, he would be dead.

"I wouldn't touch him with a twelve foot pole."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my beta vdemily! She is the bestest in the world! <strong>

**R&R!**


	4. Note

**Dear Readers, **

**The reason I have not updated on this story is that this account was locked. I just got back in and since the time of the first lockage, I made a new account ****Aster Rose. ****I tried to get support to let me back into this account but no they said it wasn't possible. So for a full month I thought I would never get to the stories again. So I started fresh. Which is what I was told to do. I mean they even told me to log in and delete them from this account. **

**Really support? If I could get into the account I would not be emailing about trying to get into the account. *sighs* **

**However, I was tinkering with the email and figured out it still works, regardless of my deleting it by accident weeks ago. Talk about miracle. So In efforts to keep up with these stories they will be moved to my other active account and deleted from this one. **

**So ALL these stories will be taken down one by one and finished on my other account, then subsequently deleted from this one. I thank you for all your reviews to these stories and hope you review again, because I plan on changing the plots around so it's a little different. If not then I thank you for review, alerting, and favoring these stories, because it does mean a lot to me. **

**XOXOXOXO**


End file.
